The Wrong Cullen
by hiddentrouble94
Summary: Set in New Moon, what if Bella never truely loved Edward and someone else came back to Forkes? possible fem slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Cullen**

**Alice**

_There's a gentle wind blowing, steadily getting stronger. A beautiful young girl stands at the edge of a cliff, a passerby might think she was there to watch the beautiful sunset if it were not for the shaking hands removing her shoes and the tears making tracks down her face. She looks up just before she jumps and I can see it's Bella._

I open my eyes gasping for breathe. I can't take this anymore and I will not let that be followed through on. I'm going to Forkes and nothing can stop me. I have the oppurtunity in half an hour, I just have to have the patience not to show any sign of what I'm planning. Thank God Edward's not close enough to read my mind or I would be completely screwed. I'm not sure if the others will approve or not but they should understand, we all miss her terribly and she was my bestfriend.

Argh how time drags on when you're a vampire waiting for something. Everyones going shopping, maybe I'll go dress Jasper to save him trouble, even though we broke up when we first moved here we're still close friends and he's the only one who knows my secret. "Jazzy! I was just coming to find you! Would you like help picking an outfit?", I ask enthusiastically as he walks into my room. "Will it calm you down Alice?", his voice serious. Damn this man's sense of emotion is way too finely tuned, I mean sometimes it's great but can't he just ignore it this time? "Nope but it'll pass time." I reply truthfully. He sighs and walks towards his room, he knows in time he'll find out why I'm uptight but I can't chance telling him unless the others hear.

I dress Jazz and we joke around for a while until Emmet yells at Jasper to get his butt downstairs and asks if I'm sure I'm not coming. I yell back that I'm positive and not to miss me and I know that Jaspers realised what I'm planning. I hug him tightly and he whispers goodbye, he knew it was only a matter of time, kissing me on the the cheek we go downstairs and I wave them goodbye. As soon as they're gone I race around packing a bag of essentials, which ends up being a rather large bag which still contains barely a fraction of my clothes. Next job, write a note for Esme and the others..

Esme,

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye properly but I had to go to her and I didn't want to be stopped. I've never agreed with Edward's decision, as I'm sure you all know, I've respected it but I can do so no longer. She's not safe or happy and I have to do this, please don't try to stop me.

I'll miss you all

Love Alice xox

That done, I grab my handbag and sunnies and jump in my car with no intention of stopping until I reach Forkes and the girl I love.


	2. The Pain Inside

**The Pain Inside**

**Bella**

Finally, 2 minutes to the Bell last period Friday. This day, no this week, has dragged on forever, not that the weekend will be much better than being at school except that I can be completely alone. Everyone at school has given up trying to talk to me but I can still feel their eyes on me, the whispers as I walk past, the questioning of why I always wear long sleeves even on the hottest days. The weekend lets me escape them and Charlies at work most of the time, even he's given up on me talking to anyone other than the few words to him. I just want to be alone with my best friends, my memories and my knife.

***DING DING***

Freedom. I grab my already closed books, slide them in my bag and race out the door before most people have even put their pens away. I jump in my truck turning the stereo up so I can hear my music over the engine and head home. It's not Edward I miss or hurt for, I never really loved him not that way everyone thought I did anyway. It's my best friend and the fact that it wasn't just him that left but his whole family, my family. I hate him for taking them from me, all I want is my Alice back, I need someone to take care of me because I know how I'm living isn't good for me. It's not living, its existing, the pain, calm and ecstasy which every cut brings, the sight of the blood flowing and the permanency of her name on my arm should not be the highlight of each day. I don't cry for them but tears of blood flow from me, it's my addiction, my coping method, something that I know isn't healthy but it gets me through each day. Charlie doesn't know and it wouldn't help for him to find out, it would cause him so much pain, something I don't want to do, so for now it's my dirty little secret. I pull into the drive way, get out and unlock the door on automatic pilot, the way I do most things these days, chuck my coat on the hook and go to the kitchen for a drink. When I reach the kitchen I stop dead in complete shock and disbelief.

**Alice**

I drove home first and left my car and stuff there so that she wouldn't see my car when she got home then ran to Bella's house, let myself in with the spare key and waited in the kitchen for her to get home. I was so nervous, I guess I could have made it easier for myself by letting myself see what was going to happen but I'd blocked my visions wanting this to happen as it was supposed to, but I had seen that it should end well. My excitement that I was finally seeing Bella again completely outweighed my anxiety though, I'd missed her like crazy and here I was minutes away from seeing her. My visions hadn't prepared me for what I saw when she walked in though. Her face was in complete shock and looked like she didn't quite believe it was really me, but she had become so thin, her eyes had bags the size of suitcases and she looked slightly dazed, not to mention what I knew she hid under her sleeves.

"Hey Bells, How's it going?" as I danced over to her to capture her in a massive hug.

All she managed was, "Ali..", before breaking into sobs in my arms.

"It's alright Beautiful Bella, I'm here now", I reassured her, "And I'm not planning on going anywhere soon".

"What about the others? Did they come too?" She asked once she had calmed enough to speak.

"No, it's only me although they'll know by now that I'm here"

"Ok, how long are you here for?" I heard her breath catch as she asked.

"How long do you want me here?" Please say forever my heart begged as I waited for her answer.

"I never want you to leave, ever again."

"Then forever I shall stay by your side", it would be my pleasure I thought as I mentally jumped for joy.

We discussed things for a little while and when it came to how she had been she lied about it, pretending to be fine even though she knew I knew otherwise and that if I didn't I would find out soon enough. It was decided that, so long as it was fine by Charlie I would stay there a while before setting up at home again. I was hoping secretly that when I left Bella might come too. I ran back to the house with her on my back, neither of us wanting to leave the other even for the short amount of time it would take me to get my car and come back.

So far so good, I just hoped Charlie wouldn't kick me out or shoot me when he got home. I helped Bella get his tea ready, there was only going to be one problem while I was staying there and that was making sure Charlie didn't notice that I didn't eat but Bella and I were planning on her having tea before he got home every night to make it less suspicious. She was just finishing cooking his steak when I heard him come in, I whispered to Bella that he was here and saw her tense slightly.

"Hey Dad, did you have a good day at work?" She called out to him, "Guess who's here".

He got to the door way and saw me, "Alice", he breathed as a range emotions flashed across his face, anger and hatred mixed with love and care. I could see why, I had helped destroy his daughter but I was always his favourite and he didn't hold me responsible so in the end his caring won over.

"Ali, good to see you again, how have you been holding up?"

"Good thanks Mr Swan, except for missing Bella here which is why I'm back".

"Dad, is it ok if Ali stays here for a few days while we get her house set up?"

"Sure, you're welcome as long as you like."

"Thanks", and I was truly thankful that he wasn't ripping me away from his daughter.

We set up a mattress on the floor on the off chance that Charlie might come in and wonder where I was sleeping. We lay on our beds talking for ages but I could tell that she was getting sleepy and suggested she sleep. She protested being tired but I knew she was and insisted. "But I'm scared of waking up to find you gone."I promised her I would still be there in the morning and if it made her feel better, I would lay beside her so she could feel that I was there. "Ok, only if you promise. I love you Ali". I watched her sleep; she looked so peaceful next to me.

Yes you love me Bella but are you in love with me?

**Let me know what you think about it, any criticism or suggestions welcome.**

**I hope you like it so far, this is my first. **


	3. Breakfast

**So guys I think it's awesome that people have put my story on their story alert already but I just have one favour, could you please please please review? It would be soo helpful to get your opinions. This chapter is going to be all in Alice's POV, do you think I should leave the rest of the story like that or keep it interchanging? Thanks for reading **** P.S. sorry for being slow to update.**

**Alice**

When sleeping she's so peaceful, so innocent; the opposite of her appearance when I first got here when she looked like she would fall apart at any minute. Bella is true to her name at all times though – beautiful. She hasn't let me see her arms yet and I'm not sure if she knows that I know or not but I can smell them. Some of them are as recent as this morning and last night, the scent was strong when I first got here and it made her slightly harder to resist but I know nothing could ever push me over the edge with Bella it would hurt me too much emotionally. I hadn't even worried or thought about that since I got here, the fact they're there worries me a hell of a lot more than my thirst. I can't believe I could let Edward pull me away from her, she's needed me and I haven't been able to help, to stop this. I know now I am never leaving her ever again.

She said my name at one stage in her dreams and if I had a heart it would have stopped, I only wish I knew what she was dreaming of. She tossed and turned a couple of times but seemed to have slept pretty well which was good, she looked like she needed a good night's sleep. When I felt her waking up I leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek without thinking, "good morning sweetie", she looked up at me and smiled her breathtaking smile, "It is indeed". I told her to wait and ran down stairs, Charlie had left an hour or so ago, and cooked her pancakes. I placed them on a tray with a glass of OJ and some maple syrup and carried them up to her. The look on her face was truly worth the small effort, she was beaming at me, her hair still disarrayed from sleeping, her face flushed and glowing, it was really a beautiful sight. "Alice you are so sweet!"

I sat with her just watching her eat until she had finished. When she was done I noticed she had maple syrup just under her lip but before I could point it out she ran her tongue along her lip, wiping it away. In that one movement I was more aroused than I had been in decades, my god Bella was going to drive me insane without even realising it. She looked up to find me staring at her, "they were soo good Ali! I could wake up like this every day!" Oh if only you knew how I wished I could wake you up...

Bella went to have a shower and get dressed and I decided that it would be safe to go hunting quickly, just to make sure there was no chance whatsoever of my being thirsty. How much trouble could she possibly get in while I was gone? As I ran I was trying to decide whether I should make a move or just be here as her friend before I even indicate I want more. But most importantly do I even have a chance? She didn't object to me kissing her but it was on the cheek..it could have been as a friend. I have no right liking her like this, she's my best friend and a girl, how do I even know she will even think about being with a girl? At least I'll be going to school with her again to make sure that Mike or some other little dick hasn't tried to steal her from me..Why am I so protective? I have no right to her. If she likes Mike or Eric then she can have them, it's not my place to protest, I'm the one who left her.

Damn all this, I'm going to let myself see the visions, there's no point blocking them when she probably thinks I can still see them. I'd already seen the ones of my family finding the note, no-one was coming after me, not yet anyway. Somehow I don't think Edwards going to be too happy when he finds out but you know what? That's his problem.

_Bella and I are unlocking the front door of my house, the excitement tangible in the air. "Alice, can you believe it? We're gonna be housemates!"Bella was practically jumping up and down. We linked our arms and started towards the kitchen to put the groceries we had just bought, on our way from Bella's place, away. _

Well at least I know at this rate we're going to be living together soon, but as friends or more I still didn't know. I guess I would just have to wait and see.

I got back to her house to find Bella dressed and pacing waiting for me to come back, I watched her through her window for a while admiring her as her sensuous body moved and she teasingly bit on her bottom lip, sucking and pulling it. When I finally decided to put her out of her misery I jumped in through her window silently, walked up and, standing behind her, wrapped my hands around her waist. "I'm back my Bella", I said as she gasped and shivered which I suppose was from the coldness of my body, but I couldn't help wishing it was for other reasons. "You smell amazing Ali", She whispered as she leaned into my arms. My unnecessary breath caught in my throat, I could only hope.

"C'mon let's get going! I have shopping to do if I'm sticking around, for both of us", I poked my tongue at her seeing the obvious disgust on her face, "It'll be fun, pleaseeee?"

"Ali, you know I can't resist that face, but you are NOT buying anything for me"

"Not even a few bits and pieces? Sweetie you have to stop hiding your body in baggie clothes, you're perfect as is"

"hmph, fine"

This was going to be so much fun!

"But you are not driving, that's my only condition", I give her puppy dog eyes trying to protest but she wouldn't let up, nothing would get her to let me drive, so not fair!


	4. Silence and Shopping

**Hey guys I am trying to get this up as fast as possible for you. Enjoy :) Tell me what you think.****

* * *

******

Silence

**Alice**

"Aww, come on Ali all I did was not let you drive, you can't ignore me forever!" Bella pleaded with me as we drove towards Port Angeles. This was turning out to be more fun than I first expected, I already knew I wasn't going to win. I'd seen the outcome but that was fine with me, I was going to let her win. I just sat in the passenger seat giving her silent treatment while she begged me to talk to her.

"For God's sake Alice! You're being unreasonable", She sighed then giggled," I bet I can make you talk eventually".

I just shook my head and continued staring out the window as the truck crawled along, I seriously don't know what was wrong with my driving.

"If you don't talk you're a smelly human"

"I'll hate you forever"

Still I stay silent; I know she wouldn't really hate me.

"Seriously Alice, if you don't talk I am pulling over, kicking you out and driving home"

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..", she counted down to as if she was going to follow through with her threat but I couldn't see the gleam come into her eyes as she got an idea, "3..2..1..". She started slowing and down and pulled over but instead of kicking me out she leant across and quickly pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were so soft and warm against mine and I could feel the buzz of electricity run through us and then it was over and her lips were gone all too soon.

"That would have worked if I hadn't seen it coming", I teased.

"I WIN", Bella triumphed until she realised exactly what just happened, blushing and falling silent. Luckily we were almost there.

"So where do you want to go first? We have to buy you some new tops for winter", I started waffling excitedly, partly to stop myself from marvelling over the kiss even though I had known it was coming, secondly to stop the awkwardness and mostly because I was excited. "Um, I really don't care. Not too many, I already have a wardrobe full", she mumbled. "Bell's if this is about money then don't worry I'm paying for it all no protests". She sighed in response but I took it as acceptance.

We finally got Port Angeles and hit the first shop, I started looking through the racks, "hey Bella sweetie this would look amazing on you! Go try it, oh and this", shopping is so exhilarating! Not that Bella appeared to agree, I grabbed a few more shirts, all low cut and clingy, they would look beautiful on her, and joined her in her cubicle. "Ali, you could at least warn me!"Bella squealed with a shirt half way over her head. "Yeah, yeah whatever, hurry up and get dressed", my thoughts opposing my words as I run my gaze over her stomach. "Oh yeah and when we're done with shirts and pants, you really need some new underwear, you can't wear granny underwear forever", I laugh as she cringes. This could be interesting.

We walk out with shopping bags for both of us having tried on half the shirts, skirts and pants in the store until we found the perfect ones and even Bella had to admit she was starting to have. This day was going to be perfect; everything was as it should be. Ok I realise nothing is ever perfect and in my head it could be so different but it was still going to be a great day. We found a cafe and sat down so Bella could eat lunch.

_Bella and I are sitting in the lounge room at my house in our pyjamas, giggling and mucking around like little kids. She throws a pillow at me and I throw it back. "Hey Bella I have an idea! Want to play truth?"...It's a little later that night and we're playing truth while eating popcorn and listening to music. The question I've been waiting to ask, "Have you ever thought about being with a girl?"_

"What did you see?" Bella asks as soon as I come back to reality.

"Nothing important really, just that I'm driving us home this afternoon", I laughed at her.

"You did not"

"Did too"

"Nuh uh"

"Ah huh"

I had a feeling we would have continued much longer if the waiter hadn't have arrived with Bella's lunch. It felt so right to be back with Bella after so long, even just sitting here watching her eat was enjoyable in some strange way. Although I miss Esme and Carlisle and the others I'm a lot happier here than I was with them.

Bella finished eating and we kept shopping, our next stop being the lingerie shop. Oh this was going to be soo much fun. I immediately went to the section with the lacy bras and matching underwear and starting picking some that would look good under her new clothes and just look damn sexy on Bella. I shoved them at her and told her to try them on, not game enough to go help knowing that if I saw Bella like that I wouldn't be able to restrain myself.

"Ali, if you're going to make me buy and wear these vile things are you at least going to come see how they look?" Damn. I walked in to find her wear a lacy revealing matching dark red and black matching bra and underwear that showed off her cleavage to maximum advantage. If I had a heart it would be on overdrive, my breath caught and my mouth dropped open, she was perfect; better than I had ever imagined.

"What?"She asked as I stood there staring, making me come out of my little daze.

"Oh, um sorry, it looks great Bella, it really accentuates your cleavage", hoping that I could save myself from having to explain my quite obvious ogling. She blushed at my words, making her look even more beautiful. "Hey do you want to catch a movie or something before we go?"

"Sure sounds good, let me finish here and we'll go see what's on ok?"

I left the change room quickly and let her call me back in every time she had a new set on. I also chucked a couple of flimsy pyjama's in for her too rather than her ratty old oversized shirts, even

though she looked cute in whatever she wore. They were more for hope for the future than anything. We finished up and bought everything, by the time we put it all in the car the boot was crammed.

"Hey Alice, can I ask you something, kind of personal?"

"Umm, yeah sure, go ahead"

"What happened with Jasper? I mean he hasn't called since you've been here, that I know of"

"We broke up just after we moved, we're still great friends but we he knew I loved him but I wasn't truly in love with him"

"Oh, ok sorry"

"It's fine", and with that I grabbed her hand and we walked into the cinemas.

* * *

**So guys should I stick to just Alice's point of view so that you don't find out how Bella feels until Alice does? **

I'm loving writing this so far, it's my first fanfiction so please please review and give me any advice/comments/criticism anything please.

**thanks xx**


End file.
